Changing the future reuploaded
by ravenclawprincess98
Summary: The Greek and Roman Demigods and Legacies get sent into the time of the battle of Kronos . They get to see the fight and see what has happened to Percy all those years then see what will happen in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey guys this is Ravenclawprincess98. This is my new story for Percy Jackson hope you love it. I will try to update as soon as I can. I used to be Percabethlover98 and this is a rewrite of changing the future the lightning thief. I actually read the Mark of Athena before I wrote this is it is way more accurate. Sorry no bashing of Jason this time. We will have a half as depressed Annabeth in this she is still as strong but have that depression you get when a loved one is missing or thought to be gone. She will not be as out of character

I, RavenclawPrincess98 do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians"

Warning there will be fluff between Percabeth (My OTP), Jasper (I love them) and Tratie

Bashing of some characters when they deserve it and the characters will be different than normal reactions in this type of stories. This has been changed I forgot to edit and fully check t when I first posted it now it is being changed.

Chapter one  
"Going into the past what fun"

Piper point of view

I was leaving the Aphrodite Cabin so I could 1. Get some actual thinking done 2. Get some fresh air and 3. Get away from the bitch aka Drew. I was on a mission; the mission was: get knowledge on the missing leader aka Percy Jackson .I wanted to know more about Percy Jackson such as his personality and what he did to be so famous. I was being told some things from the campers that know but we are way too busy with the ship and the war. Well that is one reason.

The other reason is his closet friends would not tell us anything without having something to do .That is the reason for the last 4 months. The first two months was because they would get mad at us (Jason, Leo and me) and snap or try to hurt us. If they did not do that they would walk away all sad like. I heard this was out of character for the Camp Half Blood Gang. This is what I nicknamed the group .The reason was they were some of the most important people camp as camp leaders ,head counselors or leaders of the nymphs and satyrs.(**A/N who is what should be obvious if you read the books)**

I really wanted to know how Percy got into the hearts of every camper in some way or another. I heard that he was like a sibling to everyone, well almost everyone the only ones not included in liking him were the Ares cabin. They respected him but will never like him. He knows their story, secrets, insecurities ' etc. He was also the crush of 80% of the girl campers excluding the nymphs. With his windswept jet black hair, gorgeous sea green eyes etc. Their words not mine. I had to admit he was good looking just not my type.

I passed the Poseidon cabin when I saw them. The other members of the gang were talking to Annabeth. They were talking about the quest and what they were going to do at camp when she was gone. They were going to have their work cut out for them with 5 missing counselors, two of them the camp leaders. They saw me walking and waved to me. They were getting better since we were a 2 days away from going to the Roman camp. All we had to do was sort the final details mapped out and finish packing**. (A/N they are not going to be uber depressed they are strong and doing what Percy will want them to do. They are being leaders at the moment. They are still sad.)**

When I looked into their eyes I knew they were still sad and might crack if something bad happens to Percy or Annabeth. They do not want more bad news they only want some good news on Percy so they do not have to worry as much. You have to worry when people were on a quest. I looked at what they were wearing and what they were feeling.

There was Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares god of war. She had her stringy brown hair pulled back into a bandanna. She had on dark blue jeans, black combat boots, blood red t shirt that said " I love war; Got a problem punk and a black leather jacket. She was in the arms of her boyfriend, Chris Rodriguez. She was the toughest looking of the bunch .She was a daughter of a war god so what do you expect her to be.

Chris Rodriguez, Son of Hermes was good looking. He had curly brown hair that covered his pointed elf ears, an upturn nose and a mischievous look in his eye. He was 6"2 and pretty muscular .He had on a chb t-shirt, jeans and combat boots. He was looking down at his girlfriend who was looking at Annabeth with a look of understanding.

Next to them were Conner and Travis Stoll. At first I thought these two were twins but then I learned that Travis was a year older. They both had curly brown hair, all of the features of the Hermes kids. Their eyes were a nice baby blue. They had on matching green and yellow plaid t-shirts, blue jeans and black converse. They had their usual humorous sneaky look on their faces. I knew that they were the most cheerful of the bunch and wanted their partner in crime back. This was the only time I saw them with real seriousness.

Thalia was wearing her silver cameo hunters' pants, a black and silver t-shirt, plain black earrings, her silver tiara and black combat boots. Her electric blue eyes were filled with determination and sadness. I knew she wanted to find her cousin slash best friend .She took a two week break from the hunters and has one week left before she has to go back.

Nico well he had his emotionless mask on but I could see that he was sad. He was in a black shirt with skeleton, black jeans, converse and an aviator jacket. His hair was messy and he was paler than usual. He had spent a lot of time in the underworld and doing things in his cabin. He has not spent a lot of time in the sunshine.

Behind him was Grover Underwood. He just back from a mission and looked terrible. He had twigs and leaves in his hair, His Camp half-blood t-shirt was covered in dirt and dried blood. His eyes were filled with sadness. One was closed shut because he had a black eye from a pissed off nymph that thought he was crazy and he was losing weight from all of the missions and not being able to have good food with real nutrients. He was staying at camp for a while.

Katie Gardiner had her black hair down in its usual curls and held back by a flower hair clip. Her grass green eyes were devoid of its usual makeup. She was gaining back her tan from being outdoors the last month... She had on a purple flower printed blouse with large open sleeves, black skinny jeans, and black vans .She was s leaning against a rail she was rolling her eyes at her boyfriend Travis Stoll.

Next to her was Will Solace he was in a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had on dark wash Levi jeans and black vans. He also had on a Rolex watch and his camp necklace. He had his usual smirk on his face and was looking off into the distance. He looked bored to say the least.

Behind Annabeth was Malcolm Miller her half-brother. He was sitting next to Annabeth as he helped her make the plans. He had on a grey T-Shirt with the words I am a geek so what?  
He also had on black shirts and black converse. He was listening to what was being said.

The worst looking (A/N: For now ;)) was Annabeth. Her blonde hair was a rat's nest piled on her head. She had bags under her grey eyes from the lack of sleep caused by work overload and having nightmare every time she tried to sleep .She was. She was wearing a large grey plaid t-shirt with a black cami underneath which smelled of the sea probably Percy's and a pair of grey skinny jeans .She had on black converse on and a silver necklace around her neck. The necklace was of an owl with sea green eyes hold a grey olive branch with its feet. I figured it was a gift from Percy.

I was about to talk to them when the cliché hole appeared in the ground and we all fell screaming.

Jason's POV

I was walking around camp trying to think and do something other than listening to Leo rant or talk about something weird. I love the guy since he was my best friend but 6 hours of being alone with him in a bunker will make anyone want to leave or kill him. I decided to leave before I strangle him. I also wanted to find my girlfriend Piper I knew that she was on a mission which was to find things about my Greek equivalent Percy Jackson. I wanted to know things about him and see how similar we are with the memories that I was getting back. I got most of them back but not all.

I walked around the camp and saw people training and hanging around talking to each other. They all had somber looks on their faces. I recognized the looks the Romans had them when we were in the Titan war .It was not that big of a time span between the two wars. I wish we had a longer time of peace but the Fates are cruel. I did not want o be a big part in a war again and I was thinking that Percy might not want to either. Being a leader sucked when you were in war. The lives of your people or followers depended partly on what decisions or plans you make.

I walked past the cabins and saw the Camp Half Blood Gang hanging around the Poseidon cabin talking. I knew that when the seven left in two days they had a lot of responsibility to do at Camp They have to lead the camp with Chiron because most of them were Cabin Counselors. Most of them already had to do that in the last war .They were all War veterans and did not wan this war to be happening but they will fight.

I saw my girlfriend and was about to go over to him when I was suddenly falling in complete darkness.

Leo's POV

I was at the bunker Nine doing the final touched to the ship so I could get the supply for the inside. I thought about me. Piper and Jason and how much pressure we were going to be under .I am a fun loving guy but I knew this quest was going to take a toll on me. I thought about the last quest we had been on. It was bad enough but this was going to be 100 times worse and more important.

I knew I was part of the seven but I was not sure what part I was. I knew I was special since I was a fire user and the last one was from a hundred years ago .What was I next to Percy and Jason or Piper and Annabeth. . I left the bunker o get some fresh air and training.

I have been too focused on the ship. I finally got the finishing touches done to it. I looked at the ground and thought of the scroll we had sent to the Roman camp. I have doubts that the Romans would trust us or even let us into the camp. I walked out of the forest and looked at the cabins. I saw Jason and Piper and walked over to them when the next thing I know I was falling into complete darkness.

Reyna's POV

I had just finished the meeting with the senate and my new co-leader Percy. I was excited yet unnerved to meet Percy's other family. I wanted to know if what the legends about the Greeks were true. I also wanted to meet the awesome, butt-kicking Annabeth chase to see if she changed.

I also wanted to see my fellow leader happy and with people who actually knew him. The rest of the senate was following me. When we got to the field of Mars, the ground disappeared below our feet.

Percy's POV

I was standing near the river with Hazel and Frank.

"Hey Percy!" Hazel said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You know about the looks the girls are giving you right?" Hazel teased.

"What looks? I didn't do anything wrong!" I said in a rush.

"No Percy! I am even jealous but that's normal in both camps," Frank said.

"What do you mean?"

"They all have a crush on you!"

"What?! I am not that good looking!" I cried.

"Yeah you are! You are like 'godlike'," Hazel giggled.

"HAZEL!" I complained.

"What! Its so true," Hazel said. Then Frank turned his head at Hazel and glared at her. "What! It is!"

"Hazel! You are my girlfriend! Did you forget that?" Frank said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Of course not Frank! You are even better than Percy in my eyes," hazel said trying to cover up her mistake.

"You better hope so," Frank said. I started to burst into laughter. I couldn't keep it in anymore due to Hazel's mistake.

"What are you laughing at?" they both asked.

"No body," I desperately said trying to keep my laughter under control.

"Wait a second! It's your fault Percy!" Frank said.

"Wait what!" I asked in surprised. "It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! You have good looks! Dang you Percy!"

"Hey! I was born this way don't blame me, blame my dad. He gave me these awesome godlike looks," I said.

"Who should I blame? You or Lord Neptune? I am going with YOU!" Frank said.

"Ah come on! Blame your girlfriend! She said it not me!"

"But you forced her to say that!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

10 minutes later…

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"N-"

"GUYS! STOP IT! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN GOING ON WITH THIS OVER 10 MINUTES! CUT IT OUT!" Hazel shouted interrupting Percy.

"Fine," the two grumbled. And then the ground disappeared as wind rushed up to their faces.

There is the first chapter. Sorry for the cliffy but oh well.

Rate, Review Favorite, and follow.


	2. authors note important

Hello my loyal readers this Ravenclawprincess98 with an authors note. I know you do not like them but I have to post this one.

I know you guys want me to update my muggles read the books fanfic but I read it and I just lost interest in them reading it at Hogwarts. I think I might just have the golden trio, the muggles, the weasleys, Sirius, Remus, tonks, Andromeda, Luna, Neville and a few slytherins and the da read the books. So it will kind of be the same but different. I will hopefully write it soon but starting Tuesday I am doing finals and stuff.

My Percy Jackson fanfic will be hopefully updated son my lovely beta is editing what I have written for the second chapter and will email me it when she is done.

I will love if you send me suggestions for both of my stories. If there is any story you want me to do pm it and any writing or reading challenges as well.

So pm me and help me with stuff. I will love your guys input and help since I am a freshman and sometimes have problems with keeping up with tasks.

Love Ravenclawprincess98


End file.
